Beta (TV Series)
"Beta" (real name unknown) is an antagonist and a survivor of the outbreak in AMC's The Walking Dead. He is the second-in-command of the Whisperers and the right-hand man of "Alpha". He serves as the secondary antagonist of the second half of Season 9. Overview Beta is shown to be a sadistic, cunning, aggressive, psychopathic and highly analytical man who is devoted to the Whisperer way of life. He is completely loyal to his leader, Alpha, following her orders without question and respecting her decisions completely. Due to his large size and strength, Beta is a very dangerous opponent, capable of using excessive force to protect his group and is an extremely skilled fighter, being able to casually overpower Daryl during a fight. He also has very fast reflexes, as he effortlessly grabbed Henry's stick when the latter tried to hit him. He is also extremely durable as he was able to survive a more than two story fall down an elevator shaft after being tricked and shoved in by Daryl. Beta is shown to be quite capable of cold-blooded murder and was fully prepared to kill both Henry and Lydia on Alpha's orders, showing that he has no qualms about harming adolescents and nearly even broke Henry's arm. He appears to be a highly skilled tracker and strategic thinker as well which makes him a vital member of the Whisperers; with Lydia admitting to Daryl that he is the Whisperers' best. He is more than willing to harm any Whisperer who poses a threat to Alpha and to keep the others in line, as he threatened fellow Whisperer Sean upon learning of his and Helen's disdain for Alpha's decisions and applauded Alpha for murdering them to remind the other Whisperers of her dominance. This shows that he will do whatever is necessary to preserve Alpha's leadership over their "pack". Despite this he does show respect for members who are committed to the Whisperer way of life as seen by him consoling a dying fellow Whisperer embracing the "change" about to happen to him. Pre-Apocalypse Location Unknown Nothing is known about Beta's life prior to or as the outbreak began. Post-Apocalypse At some point after the outbreak, Beta joined and eventually became the second-in-command of a large group of survivors that would eventually become known as the "Whisperers", being second in power only to his leader "Alpha". The group discovered an ingenious way to be protected from attacks of the dead by killing and skinning them and wearing their skin in order to mask their scents and move freely among herds in order to attack other survivor camps and settlements. Interestingly, even at the safety of their encampment from walkers, Beta is always seen with his mask on whereas other Whisperers and even Alpha herself usually take them off. Season 9 "Guardians" In the woods, Beta grabs a sneaking Henry and tosses him in front of Alpha. He says he's been tracking Henry for a while, but Henry's been tracking them for longer. Alpha questions him as Beta threatens to break his arm. Henry relents and reveals he came alone to get Lydia. She calls him stupid and punches him in the face. Alpha decides Henry's coming with them. A while later, they arrive at the Whisperers' camp. Alpha instructs Beta to tie Henry to a tree and to get Lydia a new mask. Later, Beta skins a walker head to use for Lydia's mask when Alpha is challenged by a couple of Whisperers for her leadership role. Beta grabs Sean from behind and holds a long knife to his throat. "You're changing the rules again," he says calmly. Beta then watches in silent as Alpha brutally executes the couple. In her tent, Beta unmasks Alpha and listens as she tells him about the time before the apocalypse when she hit Lydia hard for almost suffocating in a dry-cleaning bag. She tells him that people do whatever it takes to protect those they love. "We need to be ready when they come for the boy," Beta says. They both agree Henry can be useful and they need to find out if Lydia truly has feelings for him. At night, Beta takes Henry to Alpha. She makes Lydia pick up a knife and tells her to kill Henry with it to prove what side she's on. Lydia begins to cry as she approaches Henry. Alpha warns her not to be weak like her father and that if she doesn't kill him, Beta will kill them both. Suddenly, a small herd of walkers show up and begin eating the unmasked Whisperers as chaos unfolds in the camp. "Chokepoint" At the Whisperer camp, Beta consoles a dying Whisperer and then tells a tracker to find Lydia or else "they'll all walk with the guardians." He then takes a group of Whisperers with him to go look for Lydia on Alpha's orders. At dawn, Beta walks down the road with a group of walkers and Whisperers into the area of the building where the others are hiding Lydia. He quietly instructs his people to spread out as Daryl shoots the Whisperer who had turned with his crossbow. Beta and his people break in and quickly discover a trap meant to separate them from the dead. He and the Whisperers then creep upstairs. Beta busts down the main door, using another door as a shield, to attack Daryl. The two size each other up and Beta forces Daryl's neck towards a blade, but he manages to punch him and break free. Beta returns with a punch of his own and Daryl stabs him in the chest before escaping into the trap door. Beta grabs the knife out of his chest and announces all he wants is Lydia. Daryl sneaks up through the crawl space behind him and pushes him down the elevator shaft. Later, as Daryl and the others leave the building, at the bottom of the elevator shaft, Beta rises in pain. He peers up, enraged, covered in blood, and with his bottom front teeth knocked out. "The Calm Before" In the woods, at night, a large group of Whisperers ambush Daryl, Michonne, Carol, and Yumiko. Beta emerges from the trees and tells them to drop their weapons. "You just had to give me the girl," he growls at Daryl, telling him their deal is off. Beta then orders the Whisperers to tie them up. Later, Alpha approaches the group and tells them she ran into trouble on the road as she wipes her bloody knife on her pants. Michonne warns her if she tries to get Lydia back they'll respond in force, but Alpha assures her Lydia isn't her concern anymore, leaving Beta shocked. She takes out a shotgun and tells Daryl to come with her alone. The next day, in the camp, Beta asks Alpha about Lydia. "I want to be alone," Alpha orders him. He obeys and walks away. "The Storm" In their camp, Beta tells Alpha "the time away has been good for the pack." Alpha reminds him she'll need to be strong for what comes next and Beta assures her she will be. He then flogs her arm with a branch to make her strong. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Beta has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies and unnamed people Relationships Beta and Lydia most likely don't have a very good relationship, given Beta's loyalty to her mother, and that he was willing to kill both her and Henry at Alpha's behest. However, he was still willing to follow Alpha's orders to retrieve her, and momentarily spared Daryl in order to try and gain information on where she was being kept. Henry Beta and Henry have a poor relationship. When Henry followed Alpha and Lydia, Beta tracked and eventually captured him. He had no problem with hurting, and even killing Henry if necessary. Daryl Dixon Beta and Daryl have an extremely hostile relationship. Upon being told that Beta is the strongest member of the Whisperers, Daryl confidently proclaimed he would kill him first. In their first interaction, Daryl fired a bolt at Beta, who shielded himself with a door. Not long after, Beta plowed through a wall and tackled Daryl, triggering an intense and lengthy physical battle in which both men were clearly determined to kill the other. Both men drew dual knives on each other, and Beta nearly shoved Daryl's throat into a buzz saw. Daryl eventually won the fight by tricking Beta and shoving him down an elevator shaft; however, Beta survived, and upon regaining consciousness was visibly angry, likely meaning that he will want revenge on Daryl. }} Appearances TV Series Season 9 *"Guardians" *"Chokepoint" *"The Calm Before" *"The Storm" Trivia *The term "Beta" denotes the second most dominant role or position in a particular sphere or group. **He most likely started using the name "Beta" when he became the second-in-command of the Whisperers. *Just like his comic book counterpart, Beta's signature weapon is a pair of large knives. A holster for these knives can be seen on his belt. *Beta demonstrates an extremely high tolerance for pain. **He displayed no signs of pain when he was stabbed in the chest with a shiv by Daryl. **He removes the shiv from his chest without any resistance. **He survives and stands back up after getting pushed down an elevator shaft by Daryl. de:Beta Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Alive Category:The Whisperers Category:Unnamed Category:Antagonists Category:TV Series Category:Whisperers' Camp Category:Season 10 Characters